Kaname or Zero?
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: After living with Kaname for just over a year, Yuuki finds herself missing Zero, a little more than she should be. She wants to stay with Kaname but her heart is telling her otherwise. Who will she choose? Kaname or Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii okay, umm, I don't even know if anyone will read or like my fanfic lol, but umm if you are reading, hi and thank you :D lol, I decided to write this fanfic because I really love Vampire Knight, despite some of the strange twists in it, I still am quite fond of it. And I just wanted to write this in celebration of Christmas!! Yeeee :D and also that I have officially graduated from high school. And those of you haven't read the Vampire Knight manga, you may not understand some of the things I mention here, but still please read :D and please review if you like and wish me to continue :D **

It had been a just over a year since Yuuki began living in her old home with Kaname. They lived peacefully together, despite Yuuki's refusal to collect blood for herself, only using Kaname's as her food source.

Yuuki sat alone in her bedroom, staring at the floor, with her usual miserable stare. Kaname had often left her to attend to business, leaving Aidou responsible to keep a watch on her, much to Aidou's grief.

Aidou had been trying to teach her the history of vampires, and intended to leave her with thoughts to study about, but Yuuki never seemed to get around to studying much, even though she was curious about many things.

She would always wait for Kaname's return.

But recently, Yuuki had been thinking about her old human life. She always thought about it, but this time she was more pondering on how she felt towards Zero.

After having a recent encounter with him at the council ball, she couldn't help but be hurt over his cold attitude towards her now. She can't help what she is.

Zero had been her good friend since they were young. How could he let go of all their memories together?

Yuuki let out a sigh, "I didn't think seeing Zero would bring back so many memories and feelings." She mumbled to herself.

She had been wondering all night if her feelings towards Zero were enough to take control over the ones she had for Kaname.

She didn't want to let her feelings and emotions for Zero to get in the way of her relationship with Kaname, but deep down in her heart she couldn't deny it.

Just as Yuuki was about to mumble more things to herself, she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway of her home, becoming closer and closer.

Yuuki's ears pricked as she sat up straight and alert for a moment. She hoped that Kaname was home, but why didn't she pick up on his scent?

She slumped again at that point; the scent she was picking up was obviously Aidou.

A few seconds later, Aidou entered the room.

"Yuuki – Sama?" Aidou wondered as he glanced at her.

Yuuki looked up, "What is it Aidou – Kun?"

"N-nothing." Aidou said, quickly shaking his head, "I was just checking on you. I lost your scent for a moment there and it scared me a little, because you know, if I had left you out of my sight Kaname – Sama would have killed me, and for a moment there I thought you had -" He laughed, before noticing Yuuki's breeze messed hair, and bear feet.

"Gahhh!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Yuuki – Sama!! You didn't go outside did you?" he howled, zooming to her side to scan her arms, hands, legs, and feet for any signs of injuries.

Yuuki looked away from Aidou's distressed stare, "Only for a little while." She said.

"Yuuuuuukiiii – Samaaaa!!!" Aidou whined, before a red mark on Yuuki's hand caught his eye.

"GAHHH!!" he gasped. "You've cut yourself! Oh Kaname – Sama is going to step on me if he sees this!" Aidou fretted.

"Don't worry," Yuuki said, taking her hand from Aidou, "I'll just tell Kaname I cut it myself."

"Yes, he'll know you cut it yourself!" Aidou cried, "From being outside when I was meant to be watching you!"

"I'll take the blame," Yuuki said reassuringly, trying to calm Aidou down, "Kaname can't stay mad at me for too long." She giggled.

"Yes. But he can stay mad at me." He mumbled.

"Don't worry so much Aidou – Kun, it doesn't even look like I've been out, I'll just brush my hair," Yuuki said waving her hands, "And my legs didn't even get dirty." She added, pulling up her dress slightly to check if she had become dirty, causing Aidou blush and immediately turn his head away and stare at the wall until Yuuki was finished.

"But Yuuki – Sama, if Kaname – Sama found out about this, I would be -" Aidou explained until he was cut off,

"Found out about what, Aidou – Kun?" Kaname asked in his monotone voice, his concerned stare curiously wondering what they had been hiding from him.

"Uh!" Aidou stuttered nervously, "N-nothing Kaname – Sama!!" he lied quickly.

"Onii – Sama!!" Yuuki cried, jumping to her feet and rushing to Kaname to dive into his arms.

"Yuuki…" Kaname said, fondly looking down to her.

"Welcome home." She smiled, burying her face into Kaname's coat.

Aidou watched them for a moment, being all mystical and lovey dovey to each other, before sighing with relief that perhaps Kaname would be side tracked and forget about what he was hiding from him.

"So, what were you talking about before, Aidou - Kun?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"Dammit." Aidou cursed to himself, "Oh, nothing Kaname – Sama, I was just…leaving." He said forcing a smile, attempting to get past Kaname and exit through the door.

"Aidou." Kaname said, unimpressed with Aidou's actions.

"Let him leave, please Onii – Sama." Yuuki begged, staring cutely up at Kaname.

Kaname let out a sigh. He couldn't refuse Yuuki's adorable face.

He let Aidou pass, and with that, Aidou zoomed out the door and down the hallway in a sweat.

"What was he saying to you Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, nothing Onii – Sama." Yuuki giggled, making her way over to her bed, then sitting on it.

Kaname watched her, "You must try to stop calling me that, Yuuki." He said. "You should be calling me Kaname by now."

"But you're my Onii – Sama." She smiled sweetly.

Kaname smiled slighty, "Well, you've cheered up a lot." He said, now moving over to the bed to sit next to Yuuki.

"Mm." Yuuki agreed. But she just acted that way, deep down she was hurting, and regretting ever seeing Zero those few nights ago.

"So," Kaname began to make conversation, "What have you been doing tonight? Studying?" he wondered.

Yuuki gave a small nervous laugh, "Of course." She lied.

Kaname shook his head slightly, until he noticed the scent of Yuuki's blood.

"Yuuki." He said, "You're bleeding?" he wondered.

Yuuki quickly hid her right hand, "Uh, no." she said quickly.

"Yuuki, please don't lie to me." Kaname said seriously, gently taking hold of Yuuki's hand. "How did you cut yourself?" he asked.

"I umm…I'm not really sure, I accidentally did it I suppose." Yuuki smiled, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Kaname put her hand to his face, and began to lick the remainder of the blood.

"Umm…Onii – Sama." Yuuki blushed nervously.

"Hmm?" Kaname wondered, as he finished with her hand.

"I was just thinking," She said quietly, "When will we start to…you know…?" she asked, causing Kaname stare at her curiously.

"Start to what, Yuuki?" he asked.

"Umm…you know…make love?" she managed to force herself to say, before blushing even more and hiding her face under her hair.

"Oh." Kaname said, flushing a light pink as he glanced away for a moment, then back to Yuuki.

"Try to enjoy your innocence while you can, Yuuki." He said, before pulling her into a hug. "For now though, you must rest." He said, lightly kissing her forehead, then getting up from the bed.

Yuuki blushed more. She couldn't believe she had just asked that, but she needed to flood the thoughts of Zero from her mind.

Kaname made his way to the door, before exiting.

Once again Yuuki was alone. Back to where she couldn't hide from her thoughts.

She tried sleeping, as Kaname had suggested, but that did not seem to work, she just laid there, awake, thinking about Zero.

"I can't help it." She finally said to herself before sighing, "I have to see Zero."

**As you can probably tell, I love Kaname LOL and I'll admit, I am a bit of a perve LOL sorry, but its okay!! I'm a girl LOL. Sorry if it seems rushed, I just wanted to put up this chapter to see what you thought. Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked it and wish me to continue it, because if I don't have any reviews, I wont know anyone likes it, so please comment. And also, please if you review, please tell me some of your thoughts on what should happen, whether you think Yuuki should be with Kaname, or if she should be with Zero. Thank you :D love love!! **


	2. The Letter

**Okay here's chapter 2 :D finally, sorry for keeping you waiting, I got caught up watching Hogan's Heroes, if you know that show, LOL! Well, if u do, Klink is my favourite character LOL!! Anyhow, thank you everyone for leaving your kind reviews and suggestions, I enjoyed them. And I hope you all like this chapter, if you do please review. Thank you :D !! Enjoy!! **

Yuuki finally fell asleep after countless hours. She slept until midday, and when she awoke, she arose from her bed, and went straight over to her desk.

"I need to write a letter to Zero." She said to herself, taking out a pen and paper.

She put her pen to the paper, but had no idea what to write.

"How can I start this off?" she asked herself. She sat there for a few minutes, staring at the blank paper, and chewing on the end of the pencil with one of her fangs.

"Dear Zero." She finally began to write, "I was thinking…" she then paused.

"Ugh!" she groaned, scrunching the paper up and quickly grabbing a new sheet.

"Okay…" she said to herself, "I need to word this properly or otherwise he'll think I'm weird."

"Hmm…maybe I should just write the address first, then maybe something will come to me." She said to herself again, now writing the address on the letter envelope.

Yuuki suddenly sniffed the air. She could smell Aidou; he was staggering up the hallway.

"Gah!" Yuuki gasped, "He can't see me writing a letter to Zero – Kun!"

She quickly wrote down a quick sentence in the letter that would have to do, before shoving it into the envelope.

After a few moments, Aidou entered the room, and blinked wearily at Yuuki, before yawning.

"What on earth are you doing up this early?" he asked, "You're meant to wake up after the sun goes down. You should know that by now, it's been over a year."

"I know." Yuuki said, getting up from her desk, "I am about to go back to bed, I just had to do something."

"Like what?" Aidou asked, "Please don't tell me you did something reckless." He begged.

"No, I just wrote a letter…that's all." Yuuki forced a smile, "Speaking of which, could you post it for me?" she asked as she walked over to Aidou with the envelope in her hands.

"You want me to post a letter at this time of day?" Aidou wondered, thinking Yuuki couldn't be serious. But, Yuuki nodded, causing Aidou to sigh.

"Fine, I'll post it…" he groaned, "Who's it to?"

Yuuki hesitated before answering that question, "Umm…just…" she mumbled, thinking of a lie, but she couldn't lie too much or Aidou would read the address.

"To my dad," She finally said, smiling sweetly to cover up any trace of lying.

Aidou sleepily rubbed his eye, and accepted the letter.

"Fine." He yawned, "But I don't see what was so important about writing him a letter right now, rather than leaving it until tonight." he said, leaving the doorway and continuing to walk down the hallway.

Yuuki watched him leave, before gently shutting her room door, and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I hope Zero – Kun understands." She mumbled, "…And I hope he understands my writing…" she groaned thinking of how quick and messy her writing looked.

Meanwhile, Aidou was still walking down the rest of the hallway, yawning, and carrying the letter Yuuki wanted him to post, he wanted to hurry up and post it, so he could go back to bed. But on the way, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Aidou shuddered and the creepy aura, and gulped.

"Kaname – Sama." Aidou managed to say.

Kaname turned Aidou to face him, as he glanced down to the letter he was holding.

Aidou followed Kaname's eyes, and looked down to the envelope.

"Umm…this is a letter Yuuki – Sama wanted me to post." Aidou said nervously, hoping he wouldn't be scolded for some reason, "…Right now as a matter of fact." He then sighed.

"Who is she sending letters to at this time?" Kaname asked calmly.

"Her dad apparently…" Aidou said, holding out the letter to show Kaname the address.

Kaname's eyes fell, as he accepted the letter from Aidou. He then began to open it.

Aidou watched him hesitantly, "Uhh…Kaname – Sama, I'm not sure if she intended for anyone else to read it. I think she may have wanted to talk privately to her father…" he said, but that didn't seem to stop Kaname.

Kaname took the letter out and began to read it.

It said,

_Zero I need you, can you please meet me somewhere, I need to talk to you please. Write back.  
Love, Yuuki. _

Kaname's heart sank slightly, as he shut his eyes.

Aidou looked questioningly at Kaname, curious about what was written in the letter.

"You may leave now Aidou…" Kaname said, "I'll post the letter."

"Uh…yes Kaname – Sama." Aidou agreed, "But, what if Yuuki asks if I posted it or not?" he asked.

"Tell her, I posted it." Kaname answered before moving slowly down the hallway.

Aidou watched him, and mumbled to himself, "I wonder what was said in the letter…well, at least I didn't have to post it."

Kaname hid the letter in his pocket. He intended to post it, but first he would visit Yuuki.

He stopped in front of Yuuki's door and gently opened it, finding Yuuki sitting awake on the end of her bed.

"Yuuki." He said.

Yuuki immediately looked up, "Onii – Sama." She said questioningly.

Kaname moved over to Yuuki, and sat beside her.

"Yuuki…is there something bothering you?" he asked, "Why are you up at this time?"

Yuuki looked away, she found it quite difficult to look at him, let alone lie to him as well.

"No nothings bothering me. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to write a letter." She said, sounding believable.

"Who did you write a letter to?" Kaname asked, to see what Yuuki would answer him with.

"Just my dad," Yuuki lied, "Nothing special." She shrugged.

Kaname held in a sigh, he didn't like it when Yuuki lied to him. It made him quite disappointed and distressed.

"I see." He said, before getting up from the bed.

"Uh, Onii – Sama." Yuuki called.

Kaname paused and looked down to her.

"I wanted to ask you," Yuuki began, blushing slightly.

Kaname sat back down beside her, and looked curiously at her, wondering if her question was something to do with Zero, or her letter.

"I wanted to ask you seriously…" Yuuki repeated, now looking down to her hands, hiding her face from Kaname's intent stare.

"Last night…you didn't answer me…about when exactly…you'll make love to me." Yuuki forced herself to say.

The thoughts of making love flooded Kaname's mind for the moment, before the thoughts of Yuuki's letter returned.

"…When you're completely ready…and when you are sure you want that." He said.

"Well…I am ready, and I do want it." Yuuki said, blushing more.

Kaname looked at her as he sighed, "If only that were true." He said, pulling her into his arms.

Yuuki didn't understand what Kaname meant, but just allowed him to stroke her hair, without questioning him.

"I need you." Kaname said quietly to Yuuki, reciting what she had said in her letter to Zero.

Yuuki's ears pricked as her eyes widened. She hoped to god that Kaname hadn't read that letter.

**Okay this is the end of the chapterrrr, sorry if it was short, I was in a rush to get it up to you guys xD please review if you like it, and want me to continue, oh and feel free to leave any suggestions, I like hearing them ^___^ Love love!! **


End file.
